I'm gonna tell ya a secret
by PrinCesS-FraNceS
Summary: DM/HG.. Wenn du etwas haben möchtest, was du nicht haben darfst. Was tust du dann? richtig, du holst es dir. Hermione hat eine Obsession für Draco Malfoy. Doch ist es das richtige Wort? lest es und sagt mir danach eure Meinung! Rating beachten! One-Shot.


_Hier mal der Versuch eines One-Shots von mir._

_Das Rating kommt nicht von ungefähr, also seit gewarnt. Meine Hirngespinste mögen nicht jedermanns Geschmack treffen wie es scheint, doch für diejenigen, denen es gefällt möchte ich hiermit meinen Dank aussprechen._

_Wer reviewt, nimmt automatisch an einem Gewinnspiel für ein Traumhaus teil._

_Nee, war Spaß ;)_

_Aber reviewen dürft ihr trotzdem gern :D_

**I'm gonna tell ya a secret **

Seit ihrem Ersten Schuljahr war Hermione Jane Granger das fleißigste Mädchen der Schule. Sie wusste alles, konnte alles, und war im höchsten Maße von sich selbst überzeugt.

Mit den Jahren lernte sie Freundschaft, Liebe, Trauer und Angst kennen und alle waren ihre engen Verbündeten.

Heute, 15 Jahre später, war sie zwar immer noch von sich selbst überzeugt, doch sie verbarg es besser, um ihre Freunde nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Voldemort herrschte, Harry war in seiner Gefangenschaft, seit mittlerweile vier Monaten, und Ron am Rande des Wahnsinns.

Einerseits sollte seine Verlobte in zwei Monaten sein erstes Kind gebären, andererseits bangten sie alle um das Leben seines besten Freundes.

Hermione hatte die letzten vier Monate kaum geschlafen, und ständig an Plänen gearbeitet, wie sie Harry befreien konnten.

Und sie wäre nicht Hermione Granger, wenn sie keinen Weg gefunden hätte.

Nach ca. zwei Wochen schon, fand sie heraus, dass Harry im Hauptquartier Voldemorts gefangen gehalten wurde.

Dazu waren nur wenige Zauber nötig, die beweisten, dass er noch am Leben war.

Herauszufinden, wo sich dieses Hauptquartier befindet, war schwieriger.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldemort Malfoy Manor wählen würde?

Jeder Idiot währe darauf gekommen, doch nicht Hermione. Vielleicht hatte sie den dunklen Lord in dieser Hinsicht überschätzt.

Die letzten drei Wochen verbrachte sie damit, Harrys Befreiung zu planen. Bisher hatte sie kein Wort über ihre Arbeit verloren.

Das war egoistisch, von dieser Schuld sprach sie sich nicht frei.

Doch sie hatte mehr vor, als Harry nur zu befreien.

Sie wollte sich etwas aus Voldemorts Reihen holen. Etwas, was ihr seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Draco Malfoy.

Er war oberster Hauptmann von Voldemorts Truppen. Sogar seinen Vater hatte er abgelöst.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass das kleine Frettchen je so mächtig werden würde, ohne sein Geld zu benutzen.

Nicht, dass Morde, Skrupellosigkeit und Hass besser wären, doch es verwunderte Hermione dennoch.

Draco Malfoy war ein Phänomen, welches danach schrie, von Hermione ergründet zu werden.

Seit ihrem letzten Jahr fühlte sie sich ständig beobachtet, jedes Mal wenn sie sich umdrehte sah sie Schatten.

Ein Mal erwischte sie Malfoy dabei, sie zu beobachten.

Innerlich zählte sie schon die verbleibenden Tage bis zu ihrem Ableben, doch nichts geschah.

Sie empfand eine Art Obsession für ihn, und wettete, dass es ihm genau so ging.

Verbotene Früchte sind einfach die süßesten. Und die Frucht Draco Malfoy, war nicht nur süß, sondern auch knackig.

Seit wenigen Wochen fühlte sie es wieder. Sie war sicher, dass es sich bei ihrem Beobachter um Malfoy handelte, denn niemand anderes würde ihr eine derartige Gänsehaut über die Haut jagen.

Ihr Plan stand fest. Erst würde sie Harry befreien und danach Malfoy einen Besuch abstatten.

…………………………………………………

Immer noch konnte sie ihr Glück nicht fassen. Dobby hatte ihr berichtet, dass es einen einzigen Fleck im Manor gab, an dem man apparieren konnte.

Natürlich wurde dieser rund um die Uhr überwacht, doch da sie dabei war Harry zu befreien, nutzte sie seinen Tarnumhang.

Mit einem kleinen Zauber verhinderte sie das gewohnte _plop_ beim erscheinen im Foyer des Manors.

Und nur schwer konnte sie ein Keuchen verhindern, als sie 10 Todesser sah, allesamt schlafend.

Welch Waschlappen das doch waren. Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, dass nicht alle auf ihrer Seite waren. Diese Figuren waren eine Schande!

Leise schlich sie an ihnen vorbei, in Richtung Kerker, die sie nur allzu gut in Erinnerung hatte, dank Lestrange.

Ihre Schritte hallten die ersten zwei Stufen von den Wänden wieder. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen und murmelte wenige Worte, um ihre Schritte geräuschlos zu machen.

Sie merkte, wie die Aufregung innerlich stieg. Sie hatte Harry so lang nicht mehr gesehen und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht in allzu schlechter Verfassung war. Ihr Herz hatte die letzten Jahre genug geblutet.

Bei den Zellengängen angekommen, erspähte sie zwei weitere Wachmänner.

Beide legte sie schlafen, und grinste anhand der Tatsache, dass sie erst aufwachen würden, wenn ein Prinz sie küsste.

Manchmal wunderte sie sich selbst über die Gehässigkeit, welche sie sich über Jahre angeeignet hatte.

In einer der hinteren Zellen entdeckte sie Harry, und jappste auf vor Freude.

Er sah alles andere als gut aus, unterernährt, blass und dreckig, doch er war wohl auf.

Sie riss sich den Tarnumhang von den Schultern und vom einem zum anderen Moment wirkten Harrys Gesichtszüge um zehn Jahre verjüngt.

„Hermione! Ich wusste, dass du diejenige sein wirst, die mich finden wird!" sagte er, während er aufsprang.

„Und ihr wundert euch, warum ich so hochnäsig bin." Sagte sie mit einem Lachen.

Sie öffnete das schloss und umarmte Harry herzlich.

„Wie geht es Ron?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Ihm geht es nicht gut Harry. Er vermisst dich."

„Er wird so stolz auf dich sein, dass du mich gefunden hast, Mione." Sagte er, während er sie in eine weitere Umarmung zog.

„Harry… da ist eine Sache. Bitte… bitte erzähl niemandem, dass ich dich befreit habe." Sagte sie leise.

„Was? Warum sollten sie es nicht erfahren?" fragte Harry mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich.. Ich hab hier noch etwas zutun, bevor ich gehe. Ich werde nachkommen. Und ich will nicht, dass die anderen es wissen, dass ich hier bleibe." Murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

Harry war der einzige, der wirklich alles von ihr wusste. Ron wusste nahezu alles über Sie, doch Harry war ihr tatsächlicher Geheimniswahrer.

„Es ist Malfoy, richtig?" fragte Harry beleidigt.

„Ja." Hauchte sie.

„Weißt du Hermione, ich werde deinen Männergeschmack nie verstehen, doch wenn es sein muss, dann geh. Ich warte hier."

„Nein Harry, sei nicht albern. Wir gehen zum Apparierfeld und du wirst unter dem Tarnumhang wegapparieren. Ich komme dann nach." Befahl sie.

„Okay, wie du willst. Doch wenn du dich erwischen lässt, dann gnade dir Merlin." Drohte er.

Sie grinste nur, und schwang den Tarnumhang über die beiden.

„Sag Harry, warum reagierst du eigentlich so gelassen auf das Thema… auf das Thema Malfoy?"

Er sah sie an und beobachtete, wie die Röte sich auf ihre Wangen schlich.

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich etwas weiß, was du nicht weißt." Sagte er gelassen.

„Was?" fragte sie geschockt und neugierig zugleich.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es dir nicht sagen." Erwiderte er.

Sie war noch lang nicht dabei aufzugeben, doch sie hatten während des Gespräches die Kerker verlassen und mussten nun sehr leise sein.

Sie sprach auf die 10 Wachmänner den gleichen Dornröschenzauber, und Harry apparierte zum Hauptquartier des Ordens, nachdem er Hermione kurz auf die Wange geküsst hatte.

‚Nun zum schwierigen Teil' dachte sie bei sich.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Malfoys Schlafgemach sich befand, und zielte wahllos auf die Treppen zu.

Während sie diese erklimmte, kamen ihr verräterische Gedanken. Was würde Ron von ihr denken? Was wenn Draco nicht allein war? Bei Merlin, was wenn er sie auslachte?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Neben einer der hinteren, großen Türen stand ein Flugbesen, fast hätte sie gelacht über ihr Glück.

Männer wurden eben nie erwachsen.

Leise schlich sie zur Tür und sprach einen Schweigezauber, der keine Geräusche aus dem verborgenen Zimmer lassen würde.

Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem leisen Klick und verschwand dahinter.

Der Raum war groß. Riesige Fenster, die fast bis zum Boden reichten, waren am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Zimmers. An der Wand zu ihrer linken stand ein robuster Kleiderschrank, ein großer Standspiegel und eine Kommode.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihrer rechten, wo ein großes Himmelbett zu sehen war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass nur eine Person darin lag, und schlich näher, um zu erkennen wer die Person war.

Als sie vor dem Bett stand, nahm sie den Tarnumhang ab und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als es tatsächlich er war.

In der nächsten Sekunde, keuchte sie erschrocken auf, als eine Hand sich fest um ihr Handgelenk schwang und sie mit Schwung über Draco geschleudert wurde.

Als sie die Augen öffnete lag sie unter dem blonden Gott begraben und er musterte sie.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines nächtlichen Besuchs Granger?" schnarrte er sie an.

Das war überhaupt nicht das, was sie geplant hatte. Sie wollte ihn verführen. Die Oberhand genießen. Nicht ihm ausgeliefert sein.

Sie ergriff die Flucht nach vorn.

„Weißt du Malfoy. Ich dachte mir, wenn du schon jede Nacht von mir träumst, könnte ich die ja dabei Gesellschaft leisten."

Sie hörte sich sicherer an, als sie war.

Sehr gut Hermione.

Malfoy schien dabei allerdings nicht überzeugt.

„Und als kleines Sahnehäubchen dafür sorgen, dass ich nie wieder aufwache?"

Er sah sie aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an, und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen abwenden.

„Eher, dass du nicht einschläfst." War ihre Antwort.

Er regte sich auf ihr. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Atmung ruhig halten.

Doch er schnaubte nur.

„Sag schon Granger, was hat Dumbledore dir erzählt?"

„Dum.. Dumbledore? Was redest du da Malfoy?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nun auch in pure Verwirrung, selbst durch die Dunkelheit konnte sie es sehen.

„Du Luder!" rief er.

„Du wolltest mich wirklich verführen!" er sah recht fassungslos aus.

Okay, das reicht!

Sie schubste ihn mit all ihrer Kraft von sich hinunter und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Richtig, Frettchen. Doch ich hab's mir anders überlegt." Sagte sie im gehen.

Als sie an der Tür angelangte, hielt er sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Warum?" fragte er.

„Was?"

„Warum willst du mich verführen?"

„Wollte."

Draco stöhnte frustriert.

„Warum wolltest du mich verführen?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du mich die letzten Monate verfolgt hast." Sagte sie nur.

„Und das hat dich dazu gebracht herzukommen, in ein Nest voller Todesser, mit Voldemort keine hundert Meter entfernt von hier?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein." Sagte sie trocken.

„Was dann?" immer noch hatte er ihr Handgelenk umklammert.

Jetzt oder nie.

„Du warst es."

Sie sah hoch. In seine Augen. Darin wütete ein Orkan. Das war nicht unbedingt gut. Doch es hieß auch, dass er noch nicht zu der Entscheidung gekommen war, sie Voldemort auszuliefern.

„Ich war es." Flüsterte er.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du nie gemerkt, dass ich eine Schwäche für dich habe Malfoy." Sagte sie gespielt gelangweilt.

„Oh.. Und wann hätte ich das merken sollen? Vielleicht bei unser letzten Begegnung, als du versuchtest meine kompletten Organe aus mir heraus zu hexen?" fragte er nun verärgert.

„Nein, vielleicht daran, dass ich nie etwas dagegen unternommen habe, als du mich gestalkt hast, oder dass ich dir nicht tatsächlich deine Organe-"

Sie kam nie dazu, den Satz zu vollenden. Innerhalb eines Atemzuges hatte Draco ihr Handgelenk losgelassen, sie an die Tür gepresst, und seine Lippen auf ihre gleiten lassen.

Sein Kuss war hart, doch wich schnell einem weichen, fast schüchternen Spiel.

Kurz löste er sich von ihr und musterte ihr Gesicht.

Während sie versuchte, irgendeine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu erhaschen, sagte er nur:

„Halt endlich die Klappe Granger."

Und als sie antworten wollte, weil er wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, dass sie am liebsten die Hölle aus ihm heraus prügeln wollte, küsste er sie wieder.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre sanfter als zuvor, wie ein Lufthauch glitten seine allzu süßen Lippen über ihre.

Seine Zunge folgte schnell, und sie stöhnte Lustvoll auf.

Er biss auf ihre Unterlippe, um sie zu halten und seine Hände wanderten ihre Seiten hinunter, stoppten erst bei ihren Hüften.

Ihm entkam ein Seufzen und er presste seine Lenden hart gegen sie.

Sie befreite ihre Lippen von ihm und küsste sich ihren eigenen Weg entlang seiner Wange, den Kiefer entlang und seinen Hals hinab, worauf er seinen Kopf zurücklehnte.

Lang ließ Draco sich dieses Spiel allerdings nicht gefallen. Forsch suchte er nach ihren Lippen, und während er sie allein mit seinem betörenden Kuss zum Stöhnen brachte, vergrub er seine Hände in ihrem Po und hob sie an.

Sie stöhnte erneut als sie spürte wie hart er bereits war und schlang ihre Beine um sein Becken.

Sie gewährte seiner Zunge bereitwillig Einlass, als sie ihre Lippen entlang strich.

Er schmeckte süß und doch herb. Seine Zunge war flink, wie seine Finger. Und er brachte sie um den Verstand indem er sein Becken gegen ihres rieb.

„Genug gespielt Hauptmann." Stöhnte sie.

„Bereit für den ernsten Teil Miss Granger?" fragte er sie heiser.

Sie nickte zur Bestätigung und er trug sie zum Bett, wo er sich auf sie fallen ließ.

Sie ließen sich nicht viel Zeit beim Entledigen ihrer Kleidung, keiner der beiden wollte dass die störenden Stücke ihre heißen Leiber trennten.

Während sie an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, glitt seine Hand ihren Körper hinunter. Er küsste sie erneut, bevor er ihre Lippen verließ um ihren Körper zu erkunden.

Er küsste jede Stelle, die er erreichen konnte, bevor er auf der Höhe ihrer Brüste war. Er leckte einen Kreis um ihre Brustwarzen und hauchte kalte Luft über die gezogenen Ringe.

Das hinterließ einen wohligen Schauer und eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Brust und sie keuchte leise auf.

Mit der Zunge zog er immer engere Kreise, bis er an ihrer Knospe angekommen war. Er nahm sie in den Mund und saugte daran, worauf sie sich fest auf die Lippen biss.

Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte er bei ihrer linken Brust, bevor er wieder auf Augenhöhe kam.

Hermione hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, und als sie sie flatternd öffnete sah sie Draco das erste Mal in ihrem Leben aufrichtig Lächeln.

Es war ein ansteckendes, schönes Lächeln. Dies wäre das einzige Mal, wo sie es sehen dürfte.

Kurze Zeit war sie wie erstarrt.

Er schien dies zu bemerken und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Sie küssten sich lange und sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen.

Als Draco sein Gewicht auf Hermione verlagerte und seine Männlichkeit sie an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel berührte, brach Hermione den Augenkontakt ab und schloss die Augen, während sie frustriert aufstöhnte.

Sie presste ihre Hüften den seinen entgegen und er rieb sich an ihr, während seine Hände mit ihren Haaren spielten.

Hermiones Hände glitten zwischen ihren beiden Körpern und sie berührte seine Härte.

Sie vernahm einen tiefen Seufzer und begann ihn mit ihren Händen dorthin zu dirigieren, wo sie ihn jetzt am meisten wollte.

Er stoppte sie und sah sie amüsiert an.

Er nahm ihre Hände von ihm und verschränkte ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf, welche er mit einer Hand festhielt.

Mit der anderen wanderte er zwischen ihre Schenkel, streichelte die Innenseiten sanft und sah sie die ganze Zeit dabei an, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie anfing zu lachen und rief ‚Verarscht'.

Doch nichts der gleichen geschah.

Während seine Finger sich immer mehr ihrer feuchten Öffnung näherten, sagte er:

„Sag, dass du mich willst."

Sie stöhnte auf, behielt die Augen aber geschlossen.

„Sag es." Wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

„Draco Malfoy, ich will dich. Jetzt!" keuchte sie.

„Mehr als alles andere je zuvor?" fragte er sie weiter.

„Mehr als alles andere" sagte sie frustriert.

Seine Finger glitten zwischen ihre Beine, durch die Nässe, die er ihr beschert hatte, und er brummte zufrieden.

„Hmm.. kleine nasse Granger. Was soll ich bloß mit dir anstellen?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, verteilte Küsse auf die zarte Stelle unter ihrem Ohr.

„Du könntest aufhören mit mir zu spielen Malfoy" sagte sie schwacher, als beabsichtigt.

Seine Finger stoppten vor ihrer Öffnung und er sah sie an.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie nur noch kurz das Funkeln in seinen Augen, bevor seine Lippen auf ihre fielen. Er küsste sie mit Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht und Frustration. Jedes einzelne Gefühl spürte sie, als würde es ihr gehören. Und vielleicht taten sie das auch. Vielleicht war dies das einzige, was sie je miteinander teilen würden. Verzweiflung.

Einer seiner Finger drang in sie ein. Testete, ob sie bereit für ihn war.

Oh Merlin sie war bereit für ihn. Sie wartete seit Jahren auf ihn.

Ein letztes Mal strichen seine Finger über ihren nassen Schoß, bevor er seine Härte um ihre Öffnung rieb.

Sofort stöhnte sie auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Es kostete Draco mehr Beherrschung nicht einfach in sie zu stoßen, als einen Schrei bei der Folter des dunklen Lords zu unterdrücken.

Dennoch ließ er sich langsam in sie gleiten und beobachtete dabei ihre Mimik.

Doch alles was sie tat war selig lächeln und sich ihm noch mehr entgegenzustrecken.

Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, bevor er völlig den Verstand verlor.

Sie stöhnte leise seinen Namen und er fand, es war die süßeste Musik, die seine Ohren je erreicht hat.

Seine Stöße wurden immer härter und er fand sich dabei wieder, wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor, doch es schien Hermione nicht zu stören, denn sie bewegte ihre Hüften im Takt zu seinen.

Lange schon hatte sie ihre Hände befreit und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

Ihre Atmung wurde immer brüchiger und schneller, und sie flüsterte ihm Dinge ins Ohr, die er nie von einer Hermione Granger erwartet hätte.

Er küsste ihre Wange, während sie die Grenze überschritt und entlockte ihr ein lautes Stöhnen seines Namens, als sie ihre Erleichterung fand.

Langsam bewegte er seine Hüften weiter, sah sie an, und prägte sich ganz genau jedes Merkmal dieses Momentes ein. Ihre geröteten Wangen, ihr verunsicherter Blick. Wie sie ihm sanft über den Rücken strich.

Sie wirkte, als wollte sie etwas sagen, und bevor sie etwas dummes, oder schlimmer noch, altkluges sagen konnte, küsste er sie.

„Du bist wunderschön Hermione Granger." Sagte er mit fester Stimme, den Kloß in seinem Hals ignorierend.

Darauf errötete sie nur noch mehr und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

Sie küsste ihn und bewegte sich weiterhin unter ihm, so lang, bis sie erneut mit ihm kam.

Sie spürte sein heißes Glied in ihr Pochen, sein Stöhnen nach ihrem Namen dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Lange noch lagen sie in dieser Position, Wange an Wange.

Während er in ihren Haaren spielte, und sie seinen Rücken kraulte.

„Ich muss bald gehen." Flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.

„Ich weiß"

Er klang ziemlich frustriert fand Hermione, doch sie würde nie wagen es anzusprechen.

„Was meintest du vorhin, als du fragtest was Albus mir erzählt hätte?" fragte sie ihn, nun etwas lauter.

„Nichts." Murmelte er in ihr Haar.

Sie atmete ein letztes Mal seinen Duft ein, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig von sich schob.

Das nächste Mal würden sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen.

„Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich Harry befreit habe, bevor ich zu dir kam." Sagte sie sachlich, während sie über seine muskulöse Brust streichelte.

Sie sah in sein Gesicht, erwartete Schock oder Ärger zu sehen, doch alles was er tat, war sie anzulächeln.

„Tapferes Mädchen" sagte er, und rollte sich wieder auf sie. Und ihre Verwirrung wich purem Verlangen, als er sie erneut in einen dieser Sinne beraubenden Küsse zog.

Für eine weitere Stunde gab es keinen Krieg in Hermiones Welt.

Es gab nur sie und Draco Malfoy.

* * *

„Hermione!" schrie Harry.

„Hermione komm endlich runter, wir müssen los!"

Entnervt warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und polterte die Treppen hinunter.

„Wo gehen wir nochmal hin?" fragte sie im patzigen Ton.

„Nach Hogwarts. Wir treffen uns mit den Spionen. Heute Nacht ist der Beginn vom Ende Hermione." Sagte Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Was heute?- Moment. Spionen? Du meinst Spion! Snape ist nur eine Person Harry." Tadelte sie ihn.

„Nein, Spione. Es sind zwei Personen Hermione." Sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Wer ist es?" fragte sie ihn.

„Das wirst du schon noch erfahren. Es reicht auch, wenn du mich nachher dafür lynchst. Jetzt komm."

Hermione rannte fast die Stufen hinter Harry zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf.

‚Karamelsahnedrops'

Typisch Dumbledore.

Als die Wasserspeier zur Seite wichen versuchte Hermione an Harry vorbei zu spähen.

Doch dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihr ein Versprechen ab.

„Versprich, dass du nicht ausrastest, egal wen du in diesem Raum erblickst. Dieser Mann hat dem Orden in den letzten Jahren mehr Dienste erwiesen als ich, und er hat unseren Respekt verdient."

Er sah sie eindringlich an, worauf sie nur nicken konnte.

Sie fühlte wie ihre Beine Schritt für Schritt immer wackeliger wurden. Nun hatte sie klare Sicht, da Harry ihr den Vortritt ließ.

Sie heftete ihren Blick auf den Boden, nicht wissend, was sie erwarten würde, dennoch traute sie sich nicht, den Blick zu heben.

„Hermione..." begann eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben.

„Du!?" spie sie aus.

Malfoy.

In Höchstform und wahrhaftig.

„Ich denke wir sollten die beiden kurz allein lassen." Schlug Harry vor.

„Natürlich. Lasst uns die beiden allein lassen, damit sie sich noch vor der Schlacht gegenseitig umbringen können" schnarrte Snape.

„Harry hat vielleicht Recht, außer Herm-"

„Raus!" schnitt Hermione Dumbledore das Wort ab.

Harry sprang fast aus dem Schulleiterzimmer, Dumbledore gluckste und Snape sah mehr als verwirrt drein.

„Viel Glück Mister Malfoy" rief Dumbledore beim hinausgehen.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, überbrückte Hermione die zwei Meter Distanz zwischen ihr und Malfoy und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

Sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen du Vollidiot!" rief sie zwischen zwei Zitteranfällen.

„Ssch" versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen.

Er war ziemlich erleichtert, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm einen Avada an den Hals jagen würde.

Er hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger, während er sie mit einem Arm fest umklammert hielt.

Er küsste jede einzelne Träne von ihren Wangen und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Du kämpfst auf unser Seite?" fragte sie ihn halb hoffnungsvoll, halb verbittert.

„Ja. Das tu ich seit Jahren Hermione." Flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Warum?"

Sie merkte wie er sich versteifte, rechnete damit, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde.

„Wegen dir." Sagte er leise.

………………………………………

Jubelschreie durchbrachen die Luft bei Sonnenaufgang.

„Es ist vorbei!"

„Er hat ihn erledigt!"

„Der dunkle Lord ist besiegt!"

Erleichtert sank Hermione auf ihre Knie.

Sie hatte sich ein aufreibendes Duell geliefert, eines nach dem anderen.

Nun war alles vorbei.

Die Erleichterung wich Sorge, und schnell sprang sie wieder auf ihre Füße um nach Harry, ihren Freunden, und Draco zu suchen.

„Hermione!"

Sie drehte sich abrupt um.

Merlin sei dank! Er lebte.

Draco schloss seine Arme um die und küsste sie auf die verschwitzte Stirn.

„Wo sind die anderen… ich meine… sind sie… okay?" fragte sie zitternd.

„Ja, keine Toten. Nur massig verletzte, verwirrte und überschwängliche Gryffindors." Grinste er ihr entgegen.

Sie schloss die Augen, weil das Glück sie schwindelig machte.

„Hermione."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Draco an. Er sah aus als wäre ihm etwas unbehaglich zumute.

„Draco Malfoy, wage es nicht mir zu sagen, du hast Ron verhext!" drohte sie.

Er machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm die Chance erst jetzt in den Sinn gekommen. Und als wenn er es bereuen würde.

Sie lachte.

„Draco was ist?" fragte sie lachend.

Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur an.

Dann sank er auf die Knie.

Hermione brauchte exakt 1,1 Sekunden, bevor sie verstand.

Sie jappste nach Luft.

Draco griff nach der Innentasche seiner Robe und zog eine kleine schwarze Samtschachtel hinaus.

„Draco.. Ich…" stammelte sie.

„Granger ich sagte doch, halt einfach mal die Klappe."

Sie schaute Beleidigt auf ihn herab.

Dieser Gemütszustand änderte sich jedoch schnell, als er die Schachtel aufklappte und sich räusperte.

„Hermione Jane Granger. Willst du meine Frau werden, meine Kinder gebären und gemeinsam mit mir großziehen, dich mit mir streiten, dein Bett mit mir teilen und den verdammt nochmal besten Sex deines Lebens jeden Tag aufs neue erleben?"

Da war es wieder, dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen.

Doch diesmal spiegelte sich genau das gleiche Grinsen auch auf Hermiones Gesicht.

Sie nickte, unfähig zu sprechen.

Erleichtert kam Draco auf seine Füße, und nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel.

Er war silber und ein großer Diamant zierte das Stück, in dem ein Drache eingraviert war.

Während Draco ihr den Ring ansteckte hüpfte Hermione aufgeregt auf und ab und sobald er ihre Hand losließ, sprang sie ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn wild.

Zwischen den Toten, den Verletzten.

Den Siegern und den Verlierern.

Gab es doch etwas Glück.

_**Ende**_

_Okay, streicht den One-Shot. Das hier ist eine verdammte Kurzgeschichte._

_Vielleicht klappt es ja beim nächsten Mal._

_Da gibt es dann ein Traumauto zu gewinnen *lüg* :D_


End file.
